The Tiger And The Dragon
by Dragonwolf511
Summary: Ash's friends and pokemon betray him and he leaves to go finish training at the one place that accepted him. 5 years later while training at his new home, some old but not so friendly faces show up.


**Hey everyone, heres a new story and Hope you like it.**

**I don't own pokemon or kung fu panda and if I did Ash would have a lucario, caught larvitair which would now be a tyranitar, have a ninetails, and use aura way more often. Not to mention being able to summon mewtwo, lugia, and giratina by playing a simple flute tune. Anyway, onto the story**

**Ash:About time.**

**Me:Watch it you or pikachu will be using volt tackles to wake you up, not thundershocks**

**Pikachu grins evily**

**Ash: *gulp***

**P.S. This story will only be one chapter**

"SAY WHAT!" We come to Pallet Town with our heroes at Ash's house, the culprit of the rather loud scream. "You heard us Ash, we want you out of Pallet Town for good, you no good trainer!" Misty says. "But why?" "Yeah, Ash has always been nice to you, why are you kicking him out of his home," The professor asks. "Simple, we are tired of him always losing," May yells. "We only stuck with him to get stronger and hopefully become famous for being friends with the winner of one of the four biggest leagues of all time, besides, he made a horrid teacher," Dawn adds this with the others agreeing, well all but Delia and the professor. Ash on the other hand was feeling heartbroken because his closest friends betrayed him. He looked at prof. oak and his mom with a sad smile. "At least I have you two, right?" The professor smiled and responded with "You bet," while Delia ,his mom, stayed quite. The 2 looked at her before she said something that made Ash smile. "Of course. I don't care if you screw up, your my son." She then turned to the others. "I'm not afraid of your threats, Ash is my son and I will never abandon him." Ash and Prof. Oak looked at her with thanks while the others gave Delia fierce glares. No one noticed the anger in Ash's eyes when he looked at his _friends_. Oak looked at Ash and saw the rage in his eyes. Ash went to his backpack, got out 2 items and returned so every one could see them. He ripped the terracotta ribbon in two and crushed Misty's fishing lure. He slammed both of those objects on the ground. The 17 year-old boy then walked out with out saying a word and went to Professor Oaks, where every last one of his pokemon were. When he got their he gained a shocked look when most of his Pokemon growled at him. Only 3 came up to him with their poke balls and put them in his hands. They were pikachu, charizard, and buizal. As he was walking out he heard a voice. "Hey, we didn't say you could take your pokemon!" Ash looked over his shoulder and noticed all of his 'supposed' friends as they looked at him. Gary stepped forward and yelled to him, "Give those pokemon back, you don't deserve them!" He looked at Gary before saying, "Do you actually think you could stop me? If you think so, come and try." After he said that his entire left hand started to output lots of blue electricity while emitting a sound eerily similar to one thousand chirping birds. At the same time his right hand was filled with swirling blue energy, but what really scared them was the fact that his eyes were colder than ice, heck even Lucifer and hell would be frozen solid under his glare. The pulsing golden aura around him didn't help much either. The others looked at it in shock before backing away slowly. "That's what I thought, now I'm leaving to go to the only place that actually treated me like a true friend, and no I'm not telling you where so you can follow me and make things even worse." He then called out Charizard and flew away, not to be seen for a long time.

Ash lands on one of the hills in the Valley Of Peace, right above the village. He takes in a breath before whispering words he has not said and actually meant in 6 years. "I'm home." He then took out a black coat and put it on. He then returned Charizard, hid Pikachu in his backpack and went to the village. He walked up to the jade palaces training grounds to see 6 figures. Five of them were training while the last one was just supervising. He watched as an African American was sparring with a boy in a green coat. There was also a brown haired girl taking on a girl with flowers in her hair and a boy in an over sized white shirt. He was a year older than the girl with brown hair who was about 16 while the rest were 15 and 14. The supervisor looked around 60 years old. He chuckled lightly and said "Are you sure thats sparring? Because to me that looks like dancing." All six stopped and looked at him. The old man stepped foward and asked, "Who are you stranger? And do you actually think you could do better?" Ash chuckled and said "Course, I bet I could beat all five of your students right now." "You will regret that, we are the furious five, not some 2 bit kung-fu wannabees." "Are you sure?" Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis had enough. (They are the ones sparring, to know who's who click on the hyper links on my profile) "THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD," they all screamed. The four charged him and tried to hit him, but they all missed, no matter what they did and how they attacked, they all missed. "Okay time to take care of you four before you start to really bug me." Ash grabbed one of Mantis's strikes before swinging him into Monkey, hard. The two went flying while the others looked on in shock. Ash took this opportunity to knee Crane in the stomach before giving him a double axe handle, which sent him into the ground. He charged Viper who was ready for him. She struck fast and strong but only managed to rip his coat before he got behind her and elbowed her between the shoulder blades, nearly knocking her out but taking her out of the fight for good. He turned to Tigress and spoke. "Well that was sad, I hope your better." Tigress simply smirked and said, "You know you can take that cloak off now Ash." Crane, Monkey, Shifu, Viper and Mantis all let out the loud astonished reply of "ASH?" The boy chuckled before throwing off his coat to reveal his new clothes. He wore white shinobi sandals with a black stripe. He also wore black plants with a kunai pouch taped to it with black tape and a white sleeveless tunic. He also wore black finger less gloves with white highlights. He wore pure silver chain mail under all of this. When Tigress yelled Ash's name Pikachu's head popped out of the back pack and smiled happily. Ash crossed his arms and smirked, "About time one of you figured it out, I thought you forgot about me." Tigress chuckled before giving him a reply. "We didn't forget you Ash, we just haven't seen you in such a long time, plus you had a growth spurt so it was hard to recognize you. Honestly, I wouldn't have known it was you if you didn't take out Viper the way you did. Only you know that much about pressure points." Ash chuckled as well before grinning widely. "Okay, enough talk, lets fight." Ash got into the dragon stance while Tigress got into the tiger stance. they waited for 10 seconds before they blurred out of sight. There was a loud crash as Ash's and Tigress's fists slammed into each other. They took a stand still for a few seconds before Tigress tried to counter by kicking at Ash with her right leg. Ash caught the leg before swinging her to the right and giving her three punches, a round house, and a heel kick before jumping up for a hammer fist. Tigress quickly jumped out of the way, only to gape with wide eyes at the 10ft crater he made. "T-T-That would have put me in a coma if it didn't kill me." "Yeah, but that was only 10% of my full strength." Tigress gulped and started to tremble and sweat noticeably. She shook it off before getting into the horse stance and began to charge up her chi energy. Ash smiled. 'She's finally getting serious.' Tigress quickly charged Ash with an incredibly strong punch. He met her in the middle with an equally strong punch. The two kept pushing and trying to overtake each other. Ash gains a smirk on his face while Tigress raises an eyebrow. He holds out his left hand, because his right is the one he was punching with, and it started to glow with blue electricity accompanied by the familiar sound of one thousand chirping birds. Tigress eyes widen as he thrusts it forward, forcing her to jump back or be pierced by the electrified hand. When the hand stooped emitting the electricity, she then jumped at him and gave him a punch to the jaw followed by 2 kicks to the chest and a upper cut to finish it. Ash cringed in the air before flipping in mid air and landing on the roof. "Lets finish this in one shot. Okay?" "Okay." Ash charged his chi into his right hand where a spiraling blue orb appeared. Tigress charged her chi into her left hand before it caught fire and started to burn violently. They stared at each other for a few moments before launching themselves at each other. "RASENGAN!" "FLAMING FIRE FIST!" The 2 connected and there was a large explosion that blew away the others. Ash and Tigress held even ground for a while before Tigress started to weaken. This was the push Ash needed before he managed to completely over take the aggressive tomboy of a girl. The Ash landed on his feet before dropping to one knee panting while Tigress landed on her back. He slowly got up before walking over to Tigress and held a hand out. she smiled at him before taking the hand and giving him a hug. "Don't you ever leave again, you have no idea how hard its been here." Tigress said while crying. Ash wiped her tears before smiling at her. "Don't worry Tigress, I'm not going anywhere." Tigress returned the smile. She then did something that shocked him. She kissed him. His eyes widened before he closed them and returned it. After a few seconds of contact they split apart. Ash looked at her with a smirk before he asked, "So, your feelings stil exist, huh?" Tigress looked at him and asked, "Do yours?" He chuckled and told her, "They only grew stronger." Shifu deciding they had enough, coughed to gain their attention. "Well, I'm glad that your back Ash, but lets get you to your room and unpacked before you two start to make out." They blushed before Ash got his stuff and followed Shifu to his new room. He tossed his stuff to the left of the room before thinking, 'Its good to be home.'

* * *

><p><strong>Valley Of Peace, 4 years later<strong>

"Come on guys, were almost there!" "Max, wait up!" Max looked back, "No, you speed up May! Use all four legs." "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Max screamed as his angry sister ran toward him, trying to get her hands on him. Brock sighed, "They'll never change."


End file.
